The Destiny of the Clans
by pansexualprincess15
Summary: You must beware, the end is near. Protect your kits; they mustn't hear. Darkness, Earth, Water and Sky will end the end if they see eye to eye.


**Hey guys! This is wild4warriors101 presenting you with a gorgeous and perfect Warriors story that I'm SUPER excited for. This chapter will just be the prologue, but I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Please enjoy, and review if you like it!**

The starlit clearing was silent and still. The only movement was the occasional flutter of a leaf with the gentle breeze. The grass was long and lush, and soft as a kitten's fur. Tall oaks were crowded around the patch of land, casting shadows on the ground. A small pool of water was in the center of the grass. It reflected each of the bright stars on its surface, causing it to shine a crystal blue.

All of a sudden, the shadows began moving. Ever so slightly, but still. Out of the blackness came four shapes. As they appeared in the starlight, there was a gust of wind that blew through the clearing, whipping the figures' fur to and fro.

"Good evening." A soft but powerful voice spoke. The source of the voice was a grey striped tabby. The she-cat padded forward, her face lit up by the pool, which was now glowing due to their presence.

Another cat, a wide-set orange tom, then murmured, "What are we doing here, Greystar? What's going on?"

The aforementioned Greystar smirked. "You know exactly what's going on, Glowingstar." She meowed almost menacingly.

"So-so it's real?" A small calico squeaked.

"This is all too real." Greystar sighed.

"So we must choose." A huge black Maine Coon meowed, his voice low as thunder.

"Yes, Shadestar. We must choose." Greystar mewled.

The calico let out a soft sigh and wrapped her tail around her paws, closing her eyes a moment. "I'll go first."

"Thank you, Olivestar." Greystar dipped her head to the small cat.

Olivestar stepped forward and closed her eyes again. She thought for a second before pressing her small, dainty paw to the pool.

The watery image of a flaming orange cat rose from the depths of the pond.

"Ah, nicely done, Olivestar. He will fight fairly." Greystar meowed, nodding her approval. "Do we approve Olivestar's choice for WindClan?"

Shadestar and Glowingstar nodded as well, both looking pleased.

"Glowingstar, would you like to decide next for RiverClan?" Greystar asked.

The orange tom nodded. "A-Alright." He stepped forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his pad to the surface of the water.

A beautiful brown tabby with large yellow eyes appeared.

"Her? Are you sure, Glowingstar?" Shadestar wondered.

"Remember, if one Clan fails the rest fall." Olivestar reminded him.

"Do you approve of my choice?" Glowingstar raised his voice.

They paused, then murmured their assent. Greystar looked a bit unsure, but said nothing.

"I suppose I will go now." Shadestar rumbled, and pressed his paw to the pool. He, unlike the others, was not hesitant in choosing. He looked as if he had known his decision forever.

A silver she-cat with blue eyes arose from the water.

"Greencough? Not greencough!" Glowingstar cried.

"She'll ruin everything!" Olivestar whined.

"Shadestar, she's too weak for this." Greystar shook her head.

"She is completely capable of doing this." Shadestar spoke calmly, but his yellow eyes darkened threateningly. "Do you approve of my choice?"

"I-I suppose so. If you're sure." Glowingstar sighed.

"I'll go now." Greystar mewed. She gracefully walked forward, took a deep breath, and pressed her paw to the water.

A small calico with bright eyes appeared, her fur downy.

"An apprentice? Greystar, I thought you were in charge of this." Shadestar murmured.

"I am. She can handle it, Shadestar. She'll be fine." Greystar reassured them. "Do you approve of my choice?"

"I don't. We can't. The fate of the Clans is in _our_ paws. I'm not going to let it fail just because of a stubborn she-cat." Glowingstar hissed.

"Glowingstar, I appreciate your concern, but my apprentice will be fine. ThunderClan should be glad to have her." Greystar meowed, her eyes gleaming.

"F-Fine." The tom sighed, looking away.

"Are we done here, Greystar?" Olivestar squeaked.

"Yes, Olivestar. Thank you all for joining me here tonight. I expect I will be seeing you very soon." Greystar spoke softly.

A moment later, the clearing had returned to stillness.

 **I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review, follow and favorite. It helps me out a lot :3 Until next chapter!**


End file.
